The Sanest of Them All
by KittyKatt97
Summary: Vegeta is in a mental institution and Bulma is Dr. Briefs, a psychiatrist and therapist that is assigned to look over and take care of him until further notice. Will she be able to help him or will he be too much for her to handle?
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone! I was inspired by the artwork of nala1588 on Tumblr to write something along the lines of this AU. Vegeta is in a mental institution and Bulma is Dr. Briefs, a psychiatrist and therapist that is assigned to look over and take care of him until further notice. I'm excited to see what y'all think of it and whether or not I should continue because I have a lot of other projects I'm working on, but if it gets praise then I'll keep up with it. Hope you all enjoy what I have so far for the prologue. It's not much, but it gives the breakdown of the idea.

The Sanest of Them All

Prologue

Dr. Briefs walked down the hallway, listening to the sound of her own shoes clicking against the floor. Bars covered each and every window she passed. The sound of a man screaming echoed through the farthest end of the hallway.

"You see, Dr. Briefs. Dr. Wilson resigned from the therapy sessions with Client 72. He has shown great hatred towards male psychiatrists, so having you fill this position will hopefully give us some form of progress in the end."

Dr. Briefs chuckled slightly,

"Well, I've worked successfully with every patient I've had so far; this one won't be any different…"

"Well, I hope for your sake, you're correct. He extremely hostile and will go many lengths to try and manipulate people. Be on your guard."

Dr. Briefs laughed out loud and then spoke,

"You talk about this man as if he were some kind of super villain! Seriously, David, I'll be fine. I'm sure I can handle this young man on my own. I wasn't titled the best leading psychiatrist in the city for nothing."

David sighed,

"Alright… He's right through here."

The two of them got to the end of the hallway where a security officer to the clinic was standing guard. David nodded to him and the officer turned to the door a pinned a code in, scanned his security card and then the door opened. Client 72 was standing facing the wall furthest from them, panting as though he had just finished working out. The two of them stepped inside and the officer followed, closing the door behind them. Dr. Briefs glanced down and saw the officer holding a tranquilizing gun at the ready at his side. She swallowed a little hesitant of the situation, but then quickly remembered that she was a professional.

"Good morning, Vegeta. How are you today?"

He didn't respond. Dr. Briefs quickly studied him. Looking up and down; he was in the typical clinic clothing, pale blue shirt and pants and black shoes. There was no strait-jacket, no chains, nothing, other than the brace alarmed around his ankle. By the way David had described this man; she thought he'd be completely locked down. She supposed maybe it was too bad if all they needed was the security officer.

"Vegeta, this is Dr. Briefs. _She_ will be taking over for Dr. Wilson."

His heavy breathing silenced and he head slowly rose from looking down. He shakily turned around and his eyes immediately locked on Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs noticed how David had put a lot of emphasis on the word 'she' forcing to get this young man's attention.

"Dr. Briefs…"

David turned to her.

"This is Vegeta, Client 72."

He gestured a hand towards Vegeta. She smiled politely at Vegeta and then looked back at David,

"Thank you, David. I'll begin my session with young Vegeta here now. You may leave."

David smiled and then the security guard unlocked the door, opening it for David and himself to leave. After it closed, there was an eerie silence that didn't exist before she arrived. She pulled out the paperwork that she'd been carrying from under her arm and began to read it. There was a chair off in the corner farthest from Vegeta, so she decided to sit in it as she read over his and Dr. Wilsons notes. Vegeta stood silently staring at her, not really knowing what to do or say. He had never had a female therapist before. Things would surely be different.

"Well, well, Vegeta… You've certainly got some history under your belt…"

She spoke calmly as she flipped through the pages. Vegeta swallowed nervously, clenching his fists.

"It appears you've had a tendency to attack those who have tried to help you in the past. I want to try and unravel where this anger towards these individuals comes from… Do you think you can sit down and tell me about a few of these incidences?"

Vegeta slowly stepped towards her, his hands clenching, opening and closing very shakily. Dr. Briefs closed the folder and looked up to see Vegeta standing over her three inches away.

"Vegeta, is there something you would like to tell me?"

He stared very inventively at her for a moment before his eyes went wide and before Dr. Briefs could react, Vegeta's hands were wrapped around her throat and she fell roughly to the floor. She gasped for air as she grasped at his hands. His eyes burned hotly as he clenched his teeth. The door flew open and the security guard came rushing back in, ripping Vegeta off of Dr. Briefs and quickly threw him against the wall and injected him with a tranquilizer. Dr. Briefs struggled to get up off the floor as she watched angrily as the young man's eyes began to slowly drift shut. The officer pulled his unconscious body from the wall and threw him onto the bed. David rushed in and grabbed Dr. Briefs' arm to help her up.

"Fuck, Dr. Briefs, are you alright?"

She rubbed her neck still trying to catch her breath while looking at David.

"That man has some serious anger problems… Why didn't you tell me they were this bad?!"

"I didn't know! He's never done something like that before!"

Dr. Briefs looked to the bed and stared at the man's unconscious face, looking terrifyingly peaceful.

"Maybe getting a female psychiatrist wasn't the smartest idea… Maybe we should switch it back."

"No."

Dr. Briefs interrupted him. The guard looked back as if she were the insane one there.

"What?"

"I can work with him; I know I can, but we're going to have to take some serious measures and can't be cautious about him for a long, long time."

David and the security guard looked at one and then back to Dr. Briefs.

"Well, again, I hope for your sake, you're right…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blood stained the walls as Vegeta's fists continued to pound into the painted-over cement. Keeping his fists finger-length away and punching harder and harder. He grunted loudly, but stopped abruptly, hearing that same sound again. The sound of that woman's heels clicking against the floor as she draws nearer. His brow knitted closer together as he teeth clenched, anger fueling his brain. The beep to the lock sounded and the door opened. He stayed facing the wall as he sensed her walk in again.

"Hello, Vegeta. How are you today?"

He didn't respond. Dr. Briefs moved across the room back over to the same chair and table in the corner. It had been three days since she was last with him, so why had she returned.

Vegeta slowly turned around to see her crystal blue eyes on him. When their eyes met, Vegeta suddenly felt a strong pull again. He wanted to move towards her, but he was still furious at those men for sending this woman to him again. He didn't want them, her or anyone for that matter. He wanted freedom and to be alone.

"Vegeta, can I ask you something?"

Vegeta held his breath as he slowly stepped forward.

"What?"

Dr. Briefs paused momentarily before clearing her throat and speaking,

"Why did you attack me?"

Vegeta stopped walking and starred at her very intently.

"…because… I felt like it…"

She looked down to her papers and wrote something down in a very neat handwriting. Vegeta glared at the papers and the folder, wanting to know why she was so calm and didn't even seem angry at him.

"That's not true… After first meeting you the other day and observing you the last two days I've come to understand fully of what makes you tick and when you're telling the truth."

His eyes widened in shock. Men had come around to bring him his meals and talk to him and he always screamed at them to get out and whatnot, but she had been watching him that whole time, and wasn't fazed by it?

"I don't like you…"

She chuckled quietly,

"Why? Because I asked you a few, simple questions or because I was spying on you?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and aggressively responded,

"Both…!"

She laughed again and then put her pen and papers down on the table. She sat there, with her hands in her lap, starring up at him. He was sweating profusely through the thin shirt and blood stained his knuckles. All his limbs where chained together down his body, but he had enough control with his arms so he could lift them enough to punch the walls.

"Well, I like you… I think you're a very interesting person, Vegeta… and I would really like to get to know you a little better… We can talk for a while and who knows, maybe if you calm down enough I'll be able to take you for a walk around the facility and offices and show you around."

His brow knitted more and he growled lowly,

"I'm not a fucking dog!"

She sighed quietly and then stood up and stepped up to him. He stepped back, keeping that aggressive demeanor on his face.

"You don't scare me… if that's what you're intentions are."

He growled again, but to her surprise, he looked away and backed up against the wall with his fists still clenched. She looked him over and smirked slightly. She moved back to her chair and sat down, still smiling slightly. He gritted his teeth as he looked up to her again and stepped forward again.

"You think something's funny?"

She chuckled quietly,

"No, sweetheart, I don't."

'Sweetheart… What the fuck?' Vegeta thought to himself. 'That was kind of weird… No one's ever called me that before.'

"Now, Vegeta…"

Dr. Briefs began speaking, snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Why don't we get started for real this time?"

She put an emphasis on the word 'real' that Vegeta caught onto and felt a little concerned by. He had never had a woman talk to him this way before and he didn't know how to feel. Maybe if he asked her she'd tell him. He wanted to know more about her like she knew about him, but at the same time, he didn't want to talk to her at all. He was so confused.

He slowly stepped towards her and sat down in the chair opposite to her, staring at her, watching her eyes as they moved from the pen and paper to his face to his chest and back again. He swallowed nervously and then slowly relaxed his muscles and sighed,

"So, what do you want to know about me, woman?"


End file.
